Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Ah, meu Santo Deus, Shelton! Que merda estamos fazendo? - Snafu PoV.


**Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**

_Você sabe que perdeu seu juízo quando precisa dividir sua capa com outro homem, _você pensa. Mas, na verdade, está tudo bem. Você está agradecido por não estar chovendo esta noite – e principalmente, por não precisar estar carregando a arma naquela escuridão. _Quase como uma noite de folga._

E tudo bem se a sua capa está sobre o seu corpo e o de Sledge. Se os corpos de vocês estão em um limite de contato absurdamente pequeno e frágil; se a respiração acelerada que ele tenta disfarçar está sendo totalmente falha; se há um céu e um vazio enorme sobre vocês.

Você vira o rosto um pouco, até conseguir olhar o perfil de Eugene recortado contra uma bruma estranha de sombras – você consegue _lembrar-se_ dele, a bem da verdade.

_Gene_, você diz quase num sussurro. Há um suspiro da parte dele – e você sabe que é tudo o que vai receber se não insistir um pouco mais. _Vamos lá, Eugene. Eu sei que você está acordado_. E então você se aproxima um pouco mais, encostando seu braço no braço dele. Ele estremece – e você sorri com isso.

_O que foi, Snafu?_ Ele também sussurra.

_Você não está achando estranho esse silêncio? Não está tudo muito quieto?_

Ele se vira de encontro a você e então as pernas de Sledge se enroscam nas suas. Você _sente_ a tensão dele neste momento – mas consegue agir mais rápido: segura o corpo dele pra que continue nesta posição.

_Que diabos está acontecendo...?_ Você solta o corpo dele e pressiona os lábios com as mãos para que ele se cale. _Está tudo bem_, você tenta dizer, mas não consegue. Quem você quer enganar, afinal de contas? Vocês estão no meio de uma guerra, afundados dentro de um buraco que é o mais próximo que podem chamar de cama; dividem uma porra de uma capa velha enquanto fingem que dormem.

Nada está bem – e você simplesmente se cala e fica observando a sombra que agora é o rosto dele.

De certa forma, você quase sente que Sledge sabe o que você está pensando, porque ele simplesmente _aceita_, sem pestanejar, sem se afastar. Ele deixa seu corpo chegar mais e mais perto, ele deixa que suas mãos percorram a lateral do corpo dele, ele deixa sua respiração bater na face dele, ele deixa seu nariz tocar no nariz dele. O próximo passo, você sabe, ele não vai impedir.

E é a sua boca que toma a dele de uma maneira cautelosa. Os lábios que tocam os dele e só sentem gosto de terra e sangue e tabaco. Este é o gosto que invade a sua boca – porque é o mesmo gosto que está na saliva dele. Você aperta com força a cintura, e seus lábios pressionam com mais intensidade os dele. E é engraçado como ele simplesmente não age.

Se houvesse claridade suficiente, você tem certeza de que veria os olhos dele arregalados de surpresa – e nem se dá ao trabalho de fechar os seus; você se satisfaz com a mera lembrança do rosto dele que completa aquela massa de sombras.

Tão perto, tão perto, tão perto.

_(O coração dele fala coisas pra você neste instante. Você entende o medo que ele tinha de não poder se alistar e também entende o medo dele de não poder voltar.)_

Suas mãos deslizam por dentro da roupa dele e, _Por Deus!,_ você pensa, _Ele está gemendo!_ E é claro que isso é absolutamente tudo o que precisa para beijar com mais vontade. E desta vez, a sua língua invade a boca dele numa procura estranha e sem jeito.

E _Sledgehammer_ engasga. O corpo dele pede a mesma coisa – talvez bem mais do que você. E a tentativa de retribuir o toque de língua é estranha, em sua opinião. As mãos dele agarram com força a frente do seu uniforme, beliscando a sua pele por baixo disso tudo. Você sente o corpo dele se colocando de encontro ao seu: as pernas se encaixando, os coturnos se batendo na pressa desajeitada dele.

E, por Deus! Como pode ser tão intenso e tão louco e tão precipitado e tão retribuído e tão bom?

Você desce a mão até o cós da calça dele e, enquanto ele geme com mais força entre seus lábios, você o beija e tenta fazer com que ele pare de se movimentar – o que você não precisa neste momento é um chute no saco, por favor.

_Deixa que eu faço isso_, você diz na boca dele. As mãos entram um pouco pelo tecido das calças.

_Ah, meu Deus!_ Você escuta ele dizer. E não é uma interjeição de excitação, com certeza. _Ah, meu Santo Deus, Shelton! Que merda estamos fazendo?_ E você quer que ele se cale e que continue quieto e que perceba que é mais normal do que ele pensa.

Mas, diabos! Ele é o seu virgem inocente e é claro que pra ele isso é bem mais sério do que parece.

_(Não que pra você não seja. Você bem que gostaria que fosse só mais uma droga de transa, mas está bem certo de que é muito, muito, muito mais que isso. Ele derrete você, esse bostinha.)_

Você deixa-o afastar o corpo do seu, ciente de que acabou – mesmo que nem bem tenha começado nada, pra você. E você sabe que deve fazer alguma coisa, algo que é bem a sua cara e que, de certa forma, vai conseguir remendar um pouco a situação.

_O que estamos fazendo, Sledgehammer?_ Você retribui a pergunta._ Eu só estou verificando a situação atual do meu companheiro de armas._ E você se vira, puxando mais a capa sobre seu corpo.

A última coisa que escuta naquela noite é Sledge reclamando que existem _outras formas de se verificar a situação atual do companheiro de armas._

E então você sabe que está tudo bem.

* * *

N/A: Eu simplesmente A-M-O esses dois. E Deus sabe o quanto eu queria o Snafu todinho pra mim. *-*

Primeira fic; obrigada por aturar minhas neuroses com essa série, Milene! s2 hahahaahahahaha


End file.
